Happy Birthday
Happy Birthday is the sixteenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10 and the 218th episode overall. It aired on September 24, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut (Mentioned Only) *Lopez (Mentioned Only) Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington Project Freelancer *Carolina *York *North Dakota *Texas *Leonard Church *Counselor *Sigma *Theta *Gamma *Omega *Alpha *South Dakota (Mentioned Only) Other *Huragok *Doc (Mentioned Only) Plot In Valhalla, Carolina tells the Red and Blue teams that they are leaving, much to their dismay. Sarge and Simmons return to Red Base and inform Grif that Donut is still alive and is living with Doc. Meanwhile, Tucker becomes more anxious and frustrated at how Epsilon seems to be getting closer to Carolina, while completely forgetting his original objective to spy on her. Epsilon becomes angry at this and tells Tucker that Carolina isn't like that and that she's been through a lot. He angrily storms off and asks Carolina if he can talk with her privately. Meanwhile, aboard the Mother of Invention, Tex and North are seen observing Carolina, who has been in a coma ever since the accident, from a medical observatory. York, who is also present in the medical room, has not left Carolina's side for several days. Tex informs North that South had filed a petition to receive one of Carolina's A.I., a move that disgusts him. Tex warns North that South is a "vulture", and that he should keep an eye on her in the future. She then confides to North that she refuses to use her A.I., Omega, because she believes it to be too dangerous. She also tells him that she has not informed the Director about it and that she does not intend to do so. North believes that Carolina's accident would bring a halt to the A.I. implantations, but Tex tells him that the Director has already scheduled Washington to be implanted next, leading North to believe that the Freelancers are nothing but the Director's guinea pigs. When Tex departs, Theta and North discuss the change in Tex's mood, both complimenting on their liking to her, although still finding her very scary. Meanwhile, the Director and Counselor oversee Sigma, Gamma, and Omega torturing the Alpha, forcing it to create a new A.I. fragment. During the torturing, the Alpha is seen inside an unknown machine and asks his superiors if anyone was injured by the incident. The Director lies to Alpha by telling him that Washington and Tex have died, which in turn greatly sorrows Alpha. Outside the torturing machine, the Director and Counselor transfer Alpha's actions into a storage unit. The Director then orders Sigma, Gamma, and Omega to log off, as they are not allowed to witness the fragment creation process. Gamma and Omega log off, but Sigma secretly disobeys the order and stores himself in a nearby security camera. As he watches, he sees the Director and Counselor bring in the Sarcophagus, which contains what appears to be an Engineer, or Huragok. The Director asks the alien to "fix" an A.I. storage unit, giving birth to the newly created A.I. fragment: Epsilon. Transcript Grif exits the Red Base, only to find Carolina standing by the door. OUTPOST 17-B: VALHALLA. PRESENT DAY. Carolina: 'Hey, you. Orange one. Where's the rest of your team? '''Grif: '''How should I know? '''Carolina: '''You don't report in to each other? '''Grif: '''Oh yeah. I mean, I ''get reports. 'Carolina: '''You might be the worst soldiers I've ever met. '''Grif: '''Hey! I take offense at that! What do you mean, 'might be?' ''Simmons and Sarge come walking up the river towards them. 'Carolina: '''Here they come. Let's move out. ''She turns and leaves. '''Grif: '''Hey, guys! Did you find Lopez? '''Simmons: '''Yeah. Donut nailed him into a board. He's staying here. '''Grif: '''I thought Donut was dead. '''Sarge: '''Yeah, we really need to stop saying that. '''Simmons: He almost was. But Doc fixed him up, and now they live together. They say hi, by the way. Oh, and they baked us this banana bread. Cut to a plate holding a loaf of banana bread, with a card reading, "Hope you like nuts! -Donut & Doc." Grif: 'How nice! I'm gonna have to forget to send them a thank-you card. Hey, Simmons, when you said Donut nailed Lopez to a board... '''Simmons: '''I mean with nails. '''Grif: '''Okay, had to ask. '''Simmons: '''No, no, I understand. I-I should have been clearer. It's my fault. ''Cut to Tucker and Caboose approaching Carolina. 'Tucker: '''Hey, what's the deal? We're leaving already? ''Carolina turns to Tucker. Washington is seen walking towards the other Warthog in the background. 'Carolina: '''That's right. You got a problem with that? ''Epsilon appears next to Carolina. 'Epsilon: '''Uh, hey, Carolina, why don't you let me handle this? ''Cut to the exterior of Red Base. A pulse shoots into the sky. '''Epsilon: '''Tucker, what do you want? '''Tucker: '''I wanna know what you found out about Carolina! Is she evil? Is she crazy? Is she crazy-evil? '''Caboose: Is she pretty? Tucker: 'Oh, yeah, is she hot? Ohohoh or is ''he a dude? '''Epsilon: Guys! I've got more important things to do right now. Tucker: '''What are you talking about?! You're supposed to be spying on her! She's the enemy, remember?! Us against them! '''Epsilon: '''Hey, you don't know anything about her, Tucker! You have no idea what's she's been through! '''Tucker: '''Since when did- '''Epsilon: Look! Would you guys just get in the fucking car so we can leave already? Thank you. Epsilon disappears. Tucker and Caboose glance at each other. Cut back to Carolina as Epsilon reappears next to her. Carolina: 'What was that about? '''Epsilon: '''Nothing. I need to talk to you. ''Cut to North looking through a window into the recovery room from a medical observatory. Carolina lies on a bed while York sleeps sitting next to her. Tex walks up next to North. ''MEDICAL OBSERVATORY. MANY YEARS AGO...'' '''Tex: '''How's she doing? '''North Dakota: '''No idea. Doc's thought she would have woken up by now, but... she's still under. '''Tex: How long has he been there? North: He hasn't left her side yet. Cut to Carolina and York. The camera pans down to show York's hand resting on Carolina's. Tex: It's been days. North: 'And he's dedicated. ''Cut back to North and Tex. Tex slowly walks away from North and begins walking around the room. 'Tex: '''You know, your sister petitioned to get one of Carolina's A.I.s. '''North: '''She didn't... '''Tex: '''Sure did. '''North: '''I'll talk to her. That's inappropriate. '''Tex: '''Yeah. Inappropriate's the word. So is vulture. Piece of advice, one soldier to another: you watch her. '''North: '''Something's different with you. '''Tex: '''You have an AI, right? '''North: '''Theta, yeah. '''Tex: '''Take you some getting used to? '''North: '''I'll say. '''Tex: '''Well, let's say mine took a little longer than most. I'm not sure I want to ''depend on him. '''North: '''You been, uh, pulling him? '''Tex: '''Haven't used him in days. '''North: '''Does the Director know? '''Tex: '''No. And he's not going to. No one needs to know. '''North: They have to stop implanting now. I mean, after this... Tex: Wash is up for surgery next. North: 'You're kidding me. '''Tex: '''Well, time marches on. So does Project Freelancer. '''North: '''Yeah. But lately, it seems like we're getting trampled in the process. '''Tex: '''Hey, call me when she wakes up. Or, if she...doesn't. ''Camera focuses on Carolina. '''North: Will do. Tex leaves. A purple firework goes off in front of North, and Theta appears from it. Theta: '''I think I'm starting to like her. At least better than I did before. '''North: Yeah. She grows on you. Theta: Still scary, though. North: 'Oh, yeah. Plenty scary. ''Cut to the inside of an unknown location, where bright blue lights shine from doors in the background. '''Counselor: (voice over) Are you there, Alpha? Are you there? The Alpha AI walks into view. Alpha: (frantically) Yes! I-I'm here! I'm here. Hello? Don't lea- hey Counselor! Are you there? Counselor: (voice over) I am here. Alpha: What- what happened? Is everybody okay? Counselor: (voice over) Perhaps you should ask the Director. Alpha: Why? Does- does that mean something happened? Director: (voice over) Hello Alpha. Alpha: Director, please, what is going on? Director: (voice over) There was another incident; security failed. Alpha: (frantically) Is it the schematics? They're just- they're too complex. I just need more time to work on them. Director: (voice over) It's not your fault. Alpha: How can you say that? Of course it is! Was anybody hurt? Director: '(''voice over) I am sorry. Yes. Washington and another died. '''Alpha: (low sigh) Who? Director: (voice over) ...I can't say. Alpha: Who? Who died?! Director: (voice over) ...Agent Texas. Alpha: NO!! Oh my god, no!! The room begins to shake violently around the Alpha. Cut to an unknown room, outside the Alpha's location, where the Director and Counselor witness the Alpha's actions from a video screen hooked up to a large machine. Pillars holding memory units can be seen by their sides. Cut to another view of the Director and Counselor. A memory unit is seen hooked up to the machine in front of them. Alpha yells from the screen. Alpha: (from the video screen) No... no, no! God, NO! Director: That's too far Gamma. Sigma and Gamma appear next to the memory unit. Sigma: (to Gamma) We need stronger stimulus. He'll break. On the video screen, Alpha begins to flash unstably. The Director, Counselor, Sigma, Gamma, and Omega watch. Counselor: He's ready. Bring in the stasis unit. Director: You three, log off. Gamma and Omega disappear. Sigma, however, approaches the Director. Sigma: Director, I would like to see this part of the process. Director: You can't get near the artifact, it's too dangerous. Your job is done. Log off. Sigma: As you wish. Rather than logging off, Sigma enters a nearby video camera, in order to witness the upcoming event Director: Get us another memory unit. A new one. Don't let it touch anything else. Two soldiers wheel the Sarcophagus inside the room and proceed to open it. A multi-tentacled being emerges from inside. Counselor: Move all other equipment away from it. Director: That's right it's broken. We broke it, and we need you to fix it, just like you've done before. Here take this. Use this to fix it. Make it better; take away all that we broke, that's right. Put them in here. The being repairs the memory unit. Counselor: It is done. The Director picks up the memory unit. Director: Welcome to the world, Epsilon. Today, is your birthday. Gallery Thank you bread.png Tex and North watch Carolina and York.png S10E16.png York comforting Carolina.png North and Tex discuss implantation.png Tex and North talk.png Tex and North 2.png Alpha speaking with Counselor.png Alpha realizes Tex died.png Director with Epsilon unit.png Director speaks with Omega, Gamma, and Sigma.png Sarcophagus brought to Director.png Engineer approaches Epsilon unit.png Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to Epsilon's creation. It may also reference the episode Labor Pains, where Delta is told that today was his birthday by the Counselor. *A Huragok, or Engineer, is revealed to be encased inside the Sarcophagus. *This episode reveals the torturing process of the Alpha as well as Sigma also being involved in the process of the Alpha's torture, along with Gamma and Omega. *The in depth process of fragmentation generally shows the torturing of the Alpha to the point of mental instability, in which the Alpha fragments pieces of its mind in order to protect its sanity. A Huragok (Engineer) then fixes and segregates the broken pieces and places them into a memory unit. The new whole and fixed, yet segregated, piece of the Alpha is now a fragment. Video Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes